User talk:Patchfeather14
Re; The Tribe cat? Is this a forbidden relationship or? My name is Lord Voldemort 19:25, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Eyyy Patchy, I was hoping you'd come around. So, Orchidstar's still Orchid, just BA-version, if you know what I mean. Would you be interested in a cool Creekbloom relationship with a little twist, where Orchid isn't her super sweet self?Silverstar (ﾉಥ益ಥ）ﾉ﻿ ┻━┻ 20:07, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Not sure of a solid plot yet, but she'll definitely be...different. Even more stubborn with some sas and prowess.Silverstar (ﾉಥ益ಥ）ﾉ﻿ ┻━┻ 21:03, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Definitely as friends first. And that's fine, 'cept that Orchid won't get chased out or forced down, lol.Silverstar (ﾉಥ益ಥ）ﾉ﻿ ┻━┻ 21:34, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Sure go ahead, but I'm gonna be picky about all of my major ranks :) My name is Lord Voldemort 20:58, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Yeah I did, my character will stay in BeeClan though. I'll make a post on her being all nosy, nosy to seeing the tribes for herself. My name is Lord Voldemort 14:05, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Alright, I'd need to see how they interact for a little bit. I'm actually debating on making Jay poly as well idk yet though. My name is Lord Voldemort 15:50, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Re; Tribe Babes Okay so Hare/Loon spawn will be a total of four. Two will remain in BeeClan and two will be sent to the tribe right before their apprenticed. My kits name for the tribe is Wetkit, Wet Rock on Riverbank, you can choose whatever yours is :) My name is Lord Voldemort 16:25, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Do cats know what fruits are? lol My name is Lord Voldemort 16:30, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Ah I see, so what would the tribe kits name be? My name is Lord Voldemort 19:03, April 24, 2017 (UTC) BloodClan So I have this general idea of BloodClan coming to the forest to greet the current Clans yay. Anyway, I'll need some leaders to lead it and since Talon is rebelling to throw Orchid from her position I think Talon and her mate can lead it :) thoughts? First I'm waiting on Whiskers thoughts on the whole BC thing in general. My name is Lord Voldemort 16:37, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Once Whiskers is on board I already promised her the second-in-command, whoever it is her choice but I think the female can basically be like an aide I have it all decided. I'll probably put up a draft of BC now. My name is Lord Voldemort 19:06, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Re; Rogue Stuff Okay so I changed up some things. I changed the name from BloodClan to the Pack because BloodClan is used way too much fi you get me. Anyway the group basics just like a wolf pack does the highest being Sun and Talon. After Sun and Talon pass, two of their children will pick up their spots (one owned by me the other owned by you) as the group is basically a family linked group. The higher ranks mainly belonging to Me, You, and Whiskers. I'm still deciding on keeping the Delta but Beta's are Whiskers. Now we will have an Omega (which can be up to two at a time) but right now they are undecided as well. I'll fill Whiskers in on this. I think TP (The Pack) will live a bit from the Clans that way in order for a war it would probably involve a huge discussion between Whiskers and myself. My name is Lord Voldemort 19:35, April 25, 2017 (UTC) How soon do you suppose Sunshadow and Talonfang should start acquiring followers, I think it would do good to keep a couple spies in the Clan? I'll ask Whiskers on the spy thing and see if she wants any followers in the Clan. Also I've basically figured out the Pack's rules and all but they'll be taking rogue names as to differentiate themselves from the Clans, like BloodClan. Sunshadow - to Shadow. Talonfang - to Talon (I assume) My name is Lord Voldemort 15:57, April 26, 2017 (UTC) My plan was, Volekit (one of my current kittens) was going to be a misfit and start following Sunshadow around and eventually Sun would train him and when Sun was exiled Vole would stay as a spy. My name is Lord Voldemort 16:35, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Yeah My name is Lord Voldemort 16:40, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, sure. My name is Lord Voldemort 15:21, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Also, since Talonfang and Sunshadow are going to be mates Talonfang will most definitely appear in Sunshadow's Revenge. So if her character isn't correct or anything just let me know. My name is Lord Voldemort 15:30, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Also a few questions about Creek and Talon, when did they join HC? What is former Clan? My name is Lord Voldemort 15:31, April 27, 2017 (UTC) So they joined shortly after Sunshadow was made a warrior. That works, most of the story will be on how Sunshadow hates Berrystar and all mostly but once I get to Talon and Creek there will be a little love lol he's not really one for showing emotions. My name is Lord Voldemort 15:43, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Chat Hey if your on can you get on chat? My name is Lord Voldemort 21:40, April 27, 2017 (UTC) I actually cannot get onto chat, as I am in class and it doesn't load on school computers. So all I have is talk pages lol although if we have any plots going on I'd like to move with them maybe we can do a tribe plot? My name is Lord Voldemort 14:43, May 1, 2017 (UTC) BeeClan (in my mind) is like ShadowClan I doubt he'd be able to find the camp, so maybe Hareleap can visit him after she has her kits? Like maybe a week after. My name is Lord Voldemort 14:47, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Hare Spawn I really need Hareleap's last kitten's name and description. My name is Lord Voldemort 14:27, May 2, 2017 (UTC) is he taking on his mother's ancestry? If so then I think the only colors for an Abyssinian is red, blue, sorrel, and fawn. My name is Lord Voldemort 15:55, May 2, 2017 (UTC) I think red and ruddy are the same? Not sure. My name is Lord Voldemort 19:05, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Hey just letting you know thaf not too many medicine cats have children, it gets boring after breaking the code all the time. My name is Lord Voldemort 22:55, May 6, 2017 (UTC)